


Early Morning Calls

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of dialogue, Phone Call, talking all morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Reader gets a call from Rowena, who is in need of comfort, very early in the morning.





	Early Morning Calls

Eyes opening, you barely felt as though you’d gotten any sleep at all. You could hear your phone ringing and you blindly reached for it, still only half awake. You didn’t bother looking at the screen, knowing your eyes wouldn’t be able to focus yet and the light would only blind you.

 

“Hello?” you mumbled.

 

It was silent for a second before a voice asked, “Y/N?”

 

“Yeah. Who is this?” you asked.

 

“It’s Rowena.”

 

Slowly waking, your mind started to catch up. “Oh, hey, what’s up?” If you were more awake you would have mentally smacked yourself.

 

“I woke you, didn’t I?” she asked.

 

“No. Well, maybe a little,” you admitted, sitting up and rubbing your eyes. “What time is it?”

 

“Almost three-thirty,” she answered. Then she sighed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called.”

 

“No, no, it’s fine!” you said. “I’m more surprised that you’re awake. You seem like the ‘I need my beauty sleep’ type. Which you don’t really because you always look amazing everytime I see you.” You imagined she looked amazing right now, despite the early hour. Makeup removed, hair let down, dressed in a nightgown or maybe some comfortable pajamas. Maybe she’d tried sleeping already and her hair was all messy. 

 

A soft laugh from through the phone. “Flatterer!”

 

You blushed. You were glad she couldn’t see it. “It’s just the truth. So why are you calling? Is something wrong?”

 

She sighed. “Sort of. I… Do you remember when you said I could call if… if I needed to talk?”

 

You did. It had been right after the incident with the Plum sisters, after you’d found out Rowena was still alive and had managed to come back after what Lucifer had done to her. After Sam had ‘refused’ to give her the spell and she’d passed Dean, you’d reached out and grabbed her arm, trying to be gentle. You’d shoved a slip of paper with your number into her hands. “ _ If you ever need to talk about anything, you can call me _ .” In all honesty, you had never expected her to call you. When it came to Lucifer, Sam was the one with the experience. But you’d felt the offer might at least be nice. Now, barely a week later, Rowena was calling you at three thirty in the morning.

 

“Yeah,” you said. “Of course. Did something happen?”

 

She sighed again. “I… had a bad dream.”

 

“About him?” you asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Rowena was silent for a moment. Then she said, “No, but… I need a distraction. I can’t stop thinking about it. When I woke up, it was like...:”

 

“Like it was still happening?” you said.

 

“Exactly. And the more I sit here and try  _ not _ to think about it, the worse it gets,” she said. You could almost hear the tears in her voice, the fear and pain, and you wanted nothing more than to be with her, comforting her or even holding her.

 

“So you want to talk about something else?” you guessed.

 

“Only I don’t know what to talk about,” she said, sniffling. “It’s like my mind can only focus on  _ that _ . It’s a nightmare!”

 

“What if I talked about something and you listened? Think that’ll help take your mind off of it?” you suggested.

 

“It can’t hurt to try,” she said.

 

So you talked. You told her about your recent hunt, a small vamp nest in Pennsylvania. You told her about other cases you’d had with the boys that you thought might make her laugh, like the time Sam got bad luck from the rabbit’s foot or when Dean got scared of a  _ cat _ due to ghost sickness. As the morning went on, you could tell your method was working. She would laugh at the boys’ misfortunes and occasionally add comments.

 

Each time she laughed you felt a tinge of pride. Not only were you managing to make her feel better, you were also causing a laugh and probably a smile. You could imagine being there with her, watching her smile light up her face. You wished you could see it in person, rather than it just being an image in your head.

 

Eventually, you heard the boys waking up and realized just how late it had gotten. “Feeling any better?” you asked.

 

“Much,” she said. “I haven’t laughed like that in quite a while. And it’s always nice to know I have something I can use against the boys.”

 

“Bring one of those stories up next time you see them. I guarantee it’ll be hilarious! I still use those against them sometimes,” you laughed.

 

“I plan on it,” she said. The sound of scheming was practically in Rowena’s voice.

 

You began to speak, but a knock on the door interrupted you. “Y/N, you up yet? Sam found us a case!”

 

“Just give me a few minutes and I’ll be out!” you called, moving the phone away so you weren’t shouting in Rowena’s ear. Dean left, his footsteps thudding down the hall, and you moved the phone back.

 

“Sounds like I’d better let you go,” Rowena said.

 

“Probably. Dean’s not really your biggest fan right now and he probably wouldn’t be thrilled that we’re talking so casually,” you said.

 

“He does seem a wee bit tense recently,” she said. Several seconds passed. You didn’t want to hang up the phone. You wanted to keep talking to her. To keep making her laugh and listening to her voice. Finally, she was the one to speak. “Thank you, by the way, for staying up with me and talking to me.”

 

“It’s no problem,” you said. “I really liked talking to you. We should do it again, nightmares or not.”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

“I guess I’d better go for now. Think you’ll be able to get some sleep?” you asked.

 

“I hope so. But what about you? You’ve been up all morning, as well.”

 

You shrugged, even though she couldn’t see it. “Dean said Sam found a case, so I can sleep in the car on the way there.”

 

“Will you be able to sleep through Dean’s music?” she asked.

 

“I’m used to it by now, so I’ll be okay. Now go try and get some sleep. And if you have another nightmare or just want to talk, feel free to call me again.”

 

“Thank you again, Y/N. Goodbye.”

 

“Bye,” you said. Then the line went dead.

 

You yawned as you placed your phone down. You were exhausted, but it was completely worth it. Helping Rowena, making her laugh and feel better, was worth far more than a few hours of missed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely editor, Marrilyn  
> I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
